round and 'round each time
by plutoondeck
Summary: it's a fine line between love and lust, but it's not like they know how to cross it. / a college-ish au based on taylor swift's style.


'round and 'round each time.

summary: it's a fine line between love and lust, but it's not like they know how to cross it. / based on taylor swift's style.

a/n: because taylor swift and gmw are important. just taking a little writing break from my road trip story. also trying to build my rucas writer credibility. another perspective on how the rucas relationship could've gone. let me know what ya'll think.

Rated M for slight smut.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world nor taylor swift's style.

* * *

 _Midnight,  
You come and pick me up, no headlights_

* * *

Riley sighed as a mist of cold air escaped from her mouth. She was standing outside a skyscraper in the middle of February. There was still snow on the ground, but she was used to the cold, brisk air. It was late, a half past midnight. She was attending a gala held by the law firm she was internship for. It was still going on, but Riley had enough of being around drunk older man undressing her with their eyes. She scrolled through her phone to see who she could call. She'd rather not be in the car with a stranger at this time of the night.

She couldn't call Maya because she was still in school in Savannah, Georgia. She had received a partial scholarship at a prestigious art school where she's been attending there for the last four years. Riley was really proud of her best friend, but she missed her dearly. They still talked daily through text message, occasionally a phone call, and video chat here and there. Riley sighed as she continues to flip through her phone.

She couldn't call Farkle because he was in Boston attending MIT. Of course, he had a full scholarship. Riley continued to look through her phone. She didn't want to disturb her parents, Zay was in Texas, and she knew that Josh had a date tonight with his longtime girlfriend. Her roommate wasn't an option and she didn't want to call Marc, the guy she had been dating until last week. Finally, she clicked on her last resort.

 _Lucas Friar._

The phone rang and went to voicemail. She scrunched up her face in annoyance. She tried again, but the same thing happened. She was about to try again when she saw his face graced her phone screen. She pressed on the green button.

"Lucas," she said breathlessly.

"Riley, what's up? It's late."

"I'm sorry, it's been a while, but I didn't have anyone else to call. Listen, I need—"

"—where are you?" He cut her off. She could hear shuffling in the background, and 'was that a girl's voice?' she wondered.

"I'm in Manhattan." She gave him a cross street.

"I'll be there soon. Stay on the line, I want to make sure you're okay." Riley smiled. It had been months since she's talk to him, but he's always been so protective of her.

* * *

 _A long drive,_  
 _Could end in burning flames or paradise_  
 _Fade into view, oh,  
It's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)_

* * *

Lucas arrived twenty minutes later in his pick-up truck. She laughed at how out of place his old truck looked in New York City. Riley quickly hung up her phone.

"Get in," a tired looking Lucas commanded through his rolled down window. She quickly got into the car.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Lucas nodded as he pulled out into the street.

"Your place or mine?" He asked bluntly. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. She should've known it would have led to this. She felt the heater warm up her cheeks.

"Mine."

* * *

 _I should just tell you to leave 'cause I.._  
 _Know exactly where it leads but I..._  
 _Watch us go 'round and 'round each time_

* * *

The car ride was silent as she crossed her fingers. It would almost be one when he got to her place, and she would hope that he wouldn't be able to find a parking place.

If he couldn't park his car, he wouldn't be able to walk her up to her cramped studio.

If he couldn't walk her to her studio, he wouldn't ask for a quick night cap.

If he couldn't have a quick night cap, he wouldn't conveniently be tired and ask to spend the night.

If he couldn't spend the night, she wouldn't be tempted to sleep with him again.

* * *

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_

* * *

If you ask Riley, it started in middle school. For her, it was love at first sight. She spend her middle school days pining over him and his beautiful golden hair and his beautiful green eyes. He was always well-built and athletic; it was unnatural. She was crazy about him.

When they got into high school, her crush on him dampened through the years. She had dated other boys, and he began a serious relationship with dancer that lasted three years. However, her crush returned full force during senior year. It started at Homecoming when the two of them won Homecoming Queen and King. They were forced to dance together, and Riley felt her heart burst at their close proximity.

"I missed this," he whispered in her ear. She nodded understanding. Since he began his relationship with Madison, he had separated from the group. They still hung out every so often, but never enough.

"Me too," she whispered back. The song ended and they returned to their own dates. She was on her fourth date with Allen, the star quarterback. They didn't go on a fifth date much to his dismay.

Lucas and Madison broke up a month later. When Riley asked him what happened, he simply told her that the relationship wasn't working for Lucas any more. He returned to the group. When prom rolled around, Lucas asked Riley. Of course, in true Lucas fashion, it wasn't a small deal (unlike the Semi-Formal fiasco of their eighth grade year).

When Riley walked into her history class (which of course, her father was teaching), she was surprised to see a single red rose and a note siting on her desk. She curiously picked it up and read it,

"Meet me at Topanga's at 6pm.  
—Anonymous."

She scoffed at the handwriting, immediately recognized it. She looked at Lucas, who quickly looked anywhere but her.

"What is this?" She asked. He ignored her. She rolled her eyes. "Lucas," she chided. The boy pretended he just heard her for the first time.

"Oh are you talking to me?" She playfully shoved him. When she and Maya got to Topanga's that night (exactly at 6). There was a giant poster with the word "Prom?" painted on it. There was a giant purple cats surrounding the edge of the poster. Lucas was standing there in a tux with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Riley," he beamed. She shook her head and laughed.

"Lucas." He handed her the flowers to her.

"Would you go to prom with me?"

"Of course!" Prom night was everything Riley had imagined since she was thirteen. She wore a beautiful purple dress with sparkly silver heels. She and Maya spent hours getting ready with the help of Katy and Topanga. Lucas and Zay arrived in a limo to pick them up (Farkle was there too with his date). They even booked a hotel room for the after party.

Lucas and Riley were picture perfect from the moment they laid eyes on each other. Lucas wore a matching purple tie that perfectly matched Riley's dress. He brought her a corsage and another bouquet of roses (just to be fancy). They took pictures. He was a perfect gentlemen. He paid for her dinner, opened the door for her, lent her his jacket when she got cold. Riley couldn't believe her luck. Later that night, they were once again voted Prom Royalty.

She felt like she was in a dream.

She wasn't surprised when later that night she willing opened her legs for Lucas.

That time was both of their first... it wouldn't be their last.

Not even close.

* * *

 _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
 _And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style._

* * *

The last time she saw him was New Years. She hosted a small get together for the their small group at her studio. It was just her, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and Zay. It had been a while since the five of them were actually together for a winter break, so they decided to make the best of it. Though it seemed like all of them were in a relationship or some sort, they decided to spend this New Year with just the five.

Each friend had brought some sort of bottle of alcohol, so it was already a recipe for a hell-of-a-good-night. By the time the ball was dropping, all five of them were already pissed drunk. Zay was laying on the couch barely able to keep his eyes opened. Maya and Farkle was dancing nonsensically to Pandora. Riley was sitting on top of Lucas complaining about her currently boyfriend.

"He's so fuckin' stupid I swear!" She ranted. Lucas smiled and nodded. She tried not to think about the hand that was dangerously close to the hem of her mini skirt or the fact was she had her arms wrapped around their shoulders or the fact that she was on top of him or the fact that she could feel him underneath her.

"Ball's dropping!" Farkle shouted. Zay shot up.

"I'm awake!" Maya just giggled. Riley began to move to stand up, but Lucas held her down. She made a face at him.

"Let me up," she pouted. She could hear Maya, Farkle, and Zay counting down behind them.

 _30... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25..._

"Don't wanna," he smirked. She tried to get up again, but he was so much stronger than her. "Kiss me on midnight," he whisper huskily.

 _20... 19... 18... 17... 16... 15..._

"You have a girlfriend," she frowned. He shrugged.

"I don't care. I want you to kiss me at midnight." He paused and looked her straight in the eye. "I want you Riley."

 _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..._

"I have a boyfriend."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Lucas—"

"4... 3... 2..." He started counting. She leant down and ravaged his lips with hers.

 _1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR._

* * *

 _So it goes..._  
 _He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_  
 _Takes me home_  
 _Lights are off, he's taking off his coat, hmm, yeah._

* * *

Riley wasn't as lucky as she thought. As he approached her street, a car was pulling out. She recognized the car as her roommate's. She rolled her eyes annoyed. Of course her annoying roommate would be getting booty called for the night. At least Riley could get the studio to herself. Lucas parallel parked his truck and exited the car. He walked around the side and opened Riley's door for her. He helped her down and walked behind her with a hand pressing gentle against the small of her back.

She quickly unlocked the studio for them to enter. The space was pretty spacious (but still cramped) for a New York studio loft. Upon entering the studio, on the right was a small kitchen. On the left was a small couch in front of a large flat screen tv. Behing the couch was her roommate's queen sized bed and what they considered was her space. Over her roommate's portion of the studio was a loft where all of Riley's things were.

Riley shrugged off her jacket and removed her hat freeing her hair. "You staying the night?" She asked making her way to the little kitchenette.

"Of course I am." He nodded following after her. She turned around and faced him properly for the first time that night. The kitchette was small, so he had no problem backing her into a wall. His face was dangerously close to hers. She licked her lips out of habit.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked coolly even though her heart was beating like crazy. Ten years later, he still had the same effect on her.

"Whatever you have is cool with me," he whispered as his fingers ghosted her waist line. She shivered even as she felt the heat radiate off of him. Without a second thought, she brushed past him, lightly grazing his side and headed her fridge. She ravaged her kitchen and saw an open bottle of red wine still nearly full. Lucas got two wine glasses from the cabinet. She poured the wine and handed him a glass.

"Take off your coat. You're making me warm," she whispered as she held out the glass for him. He smirked at her brushing their fingers together.

* * *

 _I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."_  
 _He says, "What you've heard is true but I.._  
 _Can't stop thinking about you  
and I..."_  
 _I said, "I've been there, too, a few times."_

* * *

She hadn't seen him since the morning of New Years day. After kissing at midnight, they fucked in the shower and in the car. (They tried to show their friends a little courtesy.) It was wrong because both of them had been in a committed relationship, but being with other people wasn't the same as being Riley and Lucas. Their friends made no comments the morning after, but when all said was done, Riley and Lucas didn't acknowledge what the sins they committed.

"Farkle tells me you're still with that girl," Riley bluntly said. Lucas chuckled; she was never one to beat around the bush.

"Zay's told me the same about you," he retaliated.

"We broke up last week," she defended herself.

"I dumped her too," Lucas sipped at his wine.

"When?" He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Does it matter?" She should say yes, because she knows that once the wine is gone, so are their clothes. So the least he could do is assure her that he's not using her to cheat on another girlfriend. Instead, she shakes her head 'no'. "Good because the only woman I ever think about anyways is you anyways."

"Yeah," she held out her wine glass. "I know how that feels."

They toasted to their failed attempts to get over each other.

* * *

 _'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_

* * *

How did this happen again? Riley asked herself as she straddled Lucas on top of her couch. She was on top of him, but was she the one who made the first move? The wine was nearly gone and the clock said it was nearly three AM. They were kissing hungrily as if they haven't had any action for a long time. But that wasn't true, at least not for Riley. She had sex last week.

Lucas moved his lips from hers and began to suck on her neck. His hands slipped underneath her dress and pawed at her breast. He smirked when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Kinky," he bit down on her neck. Riley threw her head back and moaned.

"Lucaaas," she begged. He pulled away from her long enough to get her dress over her head. She was left in a lacy black thong and panty hose. He looked at her hungrily.

"God Riley," he took a breast into his mouth. "I fuckin' need you right now." She grabbed the hem of his white v-neck and pulled it over his head. Her dainty little hands roamed his chest. So familiar, she thought. Lucas grabbed her by her bottom and lifted her up effortlessly. He set her down on the couch. He reached for her crotch ripping her panty hose apart.

"Lucas!" she gasped slightly peeved at the ripped fabric, but her mind was soon focused on his mouth and what his mouth was currently doing and where on her body his mouth was currently doing mindblowing things.

* * *

 _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
 _And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt)_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_

* * *

 _"I love you," he said._

This can't be real, she thought. He never says that. She shot up. It wasn't. It was just a dream.

"Riley?" a sleepy form beside her called out. She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

It was Lucas.

 _(Of course)_

In her bed.

 _(Duh)_

Naked.

 _(Always)_

Again.

"You okay?" Lucas cuddled into her. He kissed the closest part of her to his lips (which were her hip from her upright position).

"Yeah, just a dream," she settled back into him. He nipped at her shoulder.

"Good, let's go to bed." She scoffed.

"We are in bed," she reminded him. She felt him smile against her back. His hand slipped over her stomach down to her lower abdomen.

"Then let's do bed things," he said suggestively. She can't help but laugh as she turned her head to kiss him.

* * *

 _Take me home_  
 _Just take me home, yeah._  
 _Just take me home_  
 _(out of style)_

* * *

The bed was empty when she wakes up, and Riley's disappointed. Sometimes he stays, but not all the time. She can never tell when he's gonna decide to stay, but sometimes she wished he would every time they do this. She deserved that at least.

She threw on a long shirt and heads down her ladder to use the restroom. She doesn't look at the mirror once. When she opened her door, she sees Lucas sitting on that small couch.

"Hey," he said. In the small coffee table in front of him were two togo cups of coffee and chocolate crossiants (her favorites) from the the coffee shop across the street.

"You didn't have to," she sat down next to him. "If anything I owe you."

"You know you can alway count on me."

"Always."

* * *

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_

* * *

They're naked again. It's mid afternoon now, and they hadn't left the bed since breakfast. Riley is half-asleep when he's asking whether she'd prefer pizza or Chinese. She mumbles that she doesn't care and to wake her whenever the food arrives. Lucas can't help but to smile as her sleepy grin slackens and the room is filled with her quiet snores.

She's so beautiful, he thinks. He orders a pineapple pizza and imagines eating it off her perfect body. When he's done with the phone, he traces letters and shapes on her back.

 _R + L_  
 _4ever_

If only.


End file.
